


Marry You

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff sorta, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl wants to marry Rick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You

Daryl's six years old when he first meets Rick. They're both at a department store with their mothers looking at lunch boxes for school. Daryl's desperately searching for a Hawkeye lunch box. Just when he was about to give up hope Rick had walked over with a smile and handed Daryl a purple Hawkeye lunch box. They became friends just that quickly.

They don't start dating until Daryl's fourteen and Rick is sixteen. Daryl's the one who asks; they're at his house and his brother Merle has just made a joke about them being attached at the hip like one of those perfect couples you see on TV. 

Daryl had looked at Rick, and in all seriousness asked, " Do ya wanna be? A couple, I mean. " 

Rick had said yes so quickly he bit his tongue.

Daryl's sixteen when he gets the courage to ask Rick's father for Rick's hand in marriage. Rick's dad laughs at first assuming it's a joke but then quickly notices Daryl is serious and frowns. All he says is " your not good enough for my son, I'm sorry but the answer is no, " and then closes the door in Daryl's face. 

Daryl screams " why the fuck not!?" and then runs back to his motorcycle.

Rick comes over later and finds Daryl, face red and eyes puffy from crying, laying in bed in the dark. Rick sits down next to him and takes his hand in his as he speaks, " he'll come around Daryl and even if he doesn't I'll marry you anyway. "

Daryl's eighteen when he asks again. They're at Rick's graduation. Daryl's there with his and Rick's family and it feels so right. As soon as Rick's name is called and he's walking up to the stage Daryl turns to Rick's dad with a smile on his face and asks " Can i marry him now? " 

Rick's father looks down at Daryl, a pitying look on his face, and says " No's still no. "

Daryl's twenty-four when he asks one last time. They're both home from school and having dinner with Rick's parents. Rick is laughing at something his mother said and Daryl's breath catches. Without thinking he stands up and slams his hands down on the table and everyone goes silent.

He locks eyes with Rick's father and says, " I love yer son! and I need him so I'll ask one last time, can I have your son for the rest of my life!? " in a gruff voice. 

Rick's mom is smiling from ear to ear and looking at Rick and her husband so happily but it falls when she sees her husband's face. His face is a hard mask as he stands as well, and looking Daryl in the eyes he speaks quietly, " you'll never have my blessing. " 

Rick's ma pats his shoulder and shoots Daryl a small smile before asking to speak to Rick's father alone. 

Daryl looks at Rick, and suddenly he can't take it anymore and follows Rick's parents into the next room.

" What is yer problem!? I'm fucking human ya know, I got feelin's and I fucking love yer son! " Daryl pauses to look at Rick who's smiling and continues on. " I don't care what ya think, I'm gonna marry him anyway. "

Ricks dad tells him to get out and so he does, taking Rick's hand in his as he does so. He's not sure if things will ever get better but Rick's hand is tight in his and Rick's ma stops them both for a quick hug and a quiet " you've got my blessing," in their ears and that is all he needs. 

He and Rick are married within the year, all of Daryl's family attends but Rick's father never shows but his smile still glows when they say their " I do's."


End file.
